100 Drabbles: dutchesscourtney style
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: Going for the second set. COMPLETE! All 100 themes, 100 drabbles, 100 words each are finished. Character development and random scenes. Join the fun, details inside. Some topics are my own. Reviews are definitely appreciated!
1. List and 49 Umbrella

Yup, this is my official 100 Theme Drabble posting (an early resolution for 2008). Here's the thing,_ officially_ a "drabble" is exactly 100 words long. I am going to try and follow the rules, but… I'm not going to make any promises. Since I really want to be a serious writer, I figure this is a good way to keep me on my toes. Obviously, advance critique is encouraged. Also, while most likely I will stick to my original characters (since I think this project will be an excellent way to do some character development) be on the lookout for "generic marching band" as well. There is really no telling where in the storylines any of these particular drabbles will fit in, so if possible, I will try and least mention the storyline that they are closest to.

Oh yeah, I highly doubt I'll be going in order.

Expect changes in tense, and between 1st and 3rd person, cause that's pretty much my M.O. anyway.

Like the idea? I'm borrowing it – so why not try it yourself? What's 100 words? Writing a novel is intense, but starting with a smaller story might lead to something bigger.

Rated T for who knows what the heck I'm going to write – most likely language.

I'm going to post the list for the first "chapter" only.

**The List**

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colours

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

**49. Umbrella**

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

* * *

49. Umbrella (post** Keeping in Line** – end Spring semester, B/T's sophomore year) 

"Holy crap, this song is annoying," Tony barked, turning down Rihanna's voice.

"It's not so bad." Bronwyn reached over and cranked the dial back up, smirking, "You're just worried that no one is going to offer you to stand under their umbrella."

"Remind me why am I driving you to practice?"

"Drew's busy – his family's in town for graduation. Also, as the only returning almost junior snares, we have to show solidarity."

Bronwyn received a skeptical look in response.

"Don't be a grump. Fine, if there's no one else, I'll give you a temporary loan of my umbrella."

"Thanks."

* * *

_AN: I just went with my first instinct on what to write. 100 words even is hard to do!!_


	2. 21 Never Again

**21. Never Again** (_pre **The Line**_) 

Lucy Karate had tears streaming down her face.

_What did you think was going to happen?_

Devastated beyond belief, she looked again and saw her name – unmistakably listed in the 'front line' category.

_But I worked so hard…_

Did you really?

Deep down, the brunette knew she hadn't practiced nearly enough for the audition. Still, it didn't make life easier, especially when all she wanted in the whole world was to be out on the field.

_There are still two seasons left._

Right then and there, Lucy vowed, never again. No excuses. Next season, it was all or nothing.

* * *

_**AN: This is pretty much a scene out of my own life.**_


	3. 83 Breakfast

**83. Breakfast**

She had difficultly swallowing the last mouthful of hash browns – they caught unexpectedly in her throat.

_You knew this day was eventually going to come…_

With classmates gathered around a cramped table, bags already packed, 'uniform' in place, all that was left was to leave the dining hall. However, it seemed difficult to actually put those words into action. The moment did finally come and the seniors reluctantly, sluggishly, got up from their last shared meal, at their last band camp, to go and perform their last 'first' run through for their collected parents, friends, and family.

_I'll miss it._

_**AN: I don't think it really matters which of the protagonists this is – it could be any of them.**_


	4. 1 Introduction

**1. Introduction **_(pre everything...)_

Putting her mouth on the two thin pieces of wood, Lucy attempted the correct embouchure and blew hard. The result, a unique high-pitched noise, was produced and she was quite proud of herself.

Of course, there was no way to predict that on this random day of sixth grade, events would be set in motion that would drastically effect the next ten years of her life.

By choosing oboe and not flute, strings, or any of the million other activities possible, the young girl had sealed her future.

At this moment, however, she only knew that it sounded like fun.

* * *

A few years later, in the same band room on a similar day, Bronwyn picked up a pair of drumsticks and thought, _can I really do this?_

Sure, it wasn't the obvious choice, but there was something so very right about the way the pieces of maple felt.

"Hey!"

The drumsticks clattered to the ground.

"Girls can't drum!" a skinny, dark haired boy jeered.

Embarrassed as her bottom lip quivered, she bent down to pick up the sticks, "Yes, they can!"

"No, they can't!"

"I'll show you they can!"

It would take a few years, but eventually he would learn.

* * *

_AN: I thought it would be cool to do this idea with both characters. Seriously, this topic has a million possibilities – I may revisit it._


	5. 40 Knowing How

**40. Knowing How **(_Drew's POV, this would technically be post __**The Line**__/pre __**A Fine Line, **__which, I think, means I have to go back and make Drew a DM in AFL – too many timelines to keep straight!!!!_)

* * *

During his sophomore season, Drew watched Fred all the time. The rest of the baritones thought his behavior bordered on stalker, but the underclassmen knew better.

How else was he going to learn how to be drum major?

Competition for the highest leadership position in the band was always fierce, but young Drew already understood it was simply a matter of knowing how…to interact with the drum line boys versus the guard girls, knowing when to be a friend and when to be a disciplinarian, how to work with the Instructors, band director, and above all how to conduct perfectly.

* * *

_AN: I thought it was the boys turn to have a voice… Glad to see this project is catching on!!!_


	6. 23 Failure

**23. Failure (**_**The Line Up** – Chapter 2, O Captain, My Captain. Tony's POV)_

Stumbling out of the percussion room, I'm not really sure how I made it to my car. I hadn't worked the past six years of my life to see this happen. I didn't believe he would choose her.

Where the hell was I supposed to go from here?! Show up on Monday like everything was okay…?

_What would she do in your place?_

I slumped down in the driver's seat, trying to ignore the voice.

_She probably would've said congratulations._

He could picture her, tears in her eyes, mad as hell, flushed red, but underlying everything, she would have _**respect**_.


	7. 33 Seeing Red

**33. Seeing Red** _**(The Line Up**__, mid Chapter 24: Moving On, Tony's POV)_

Had he ever really stopped to consider the shade of her hair?

It had always been her signature feature, the obvious thing in a list of many subtle things that made her stand apart from all others…but now that he had run his hands through its silky fineness, he didn't ever think he'd be the same. He had imagined it enough times in the recent past, and had only just caught himself from helping her sweep up the stray red curls that sprang from her beret, but now that something had actually happened between them, it still didn't seem real.

* * *

_AN: This subject is appropriate for a number of reasons, none of which I'll get into here._


	8. 9 Death

**9. Death **_(Uhh…let's call this during __**A Fine Line **__band camp, Tom's POV)_

* * *

"Yeah dude, it's dead."

"Aww…and I thought I was going to be first."

The tenor Lieutenant grinned at his section, got out his trusty drum key, and began unscrewing his largest drumhead – which was completely busted. After affixing the new one (which looked weird next to the other broken-in heads), he asked, "You know there's a tradition, right?"

"What's that?"

"It's like Frisbee and discus together. Whoever can chuck the broken head the furthest – wins!"

That's how Henry found his tenor section. Instead of memorizing the closer, they had taken a few moments to be high school boys.

* * *

_AN: Who said death had to be sad?_


	9. 10 Opportunities

**10. Opportunities** _(pre-prologue __**Keeping in Line**__, J.D.'s POV)_

He couldn't say that he was upset to be leaving. His old school held nothing for him – only a broken heart, a section in ruins, and memories he would rather forget. There wasn't anything he could do about it, except to hopefully learn his lesson and move on. His senior year there would've been a waste of time and energy.

_Brookwood High School…_

Maybe this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for. One thing was certain – he wasn't going to waste time with a relationship. In his mind, there wasn't room for both a successful season and dating.

_AN: This could really set up a whole other story – why didn't I think of it before??? Uh…I know that originally J.D. came from a military school, but I think I'd like to change that to just a regular HS…_


	10. 53 Future

**53. Future **_**(pre Line)**_

"Come on, I need someone to audition with."

Lucy looked at Mandy, who was twirling a flag with obvious skill and grace, and replied, "No way! Plus, hello? You're a shoe-in to make the Guard."

"As a freshman?"

"Come on, Mandy, your sister is guaranteed to be Guard Captain next year and she's already taught you everything she knows."

"I can teach you…"

"No."

Mandy rolled her eyes at her strong willed friend, "Then what section are you going to march?

"I was thinking about the Drum Line."

"The Line?!"

"Why not?"

"Uh, intimidating much?"

"But I can read music…"

_AN: I wrote this a long time ago, and with a bit of tweaking – found a home for it!_


	11. 76 Summer Haze

**76. Summer Haze **_**(pre Line, Lucy's pre-soph summer)**_

Mandy looked lazily across at her friends who were floating along in the late afternoon summer sun, and asked, "How do you think this year is going to go?"

"Sucky."

"Lucy…" came the chastisement from Gina.

"Sorry, I just have this feeling."

"Are you still bent on the whole Pit thing?"

"Maybe," came the grumbled response.

"Maybe we should get you a boyfriend."

"That's right, remind me of something else that's going great in my life. Just let me wallow over here."

"You're too picky."

"Well…" Lucy didn't want to admit that she was holding out for someone in particular.


	12. 81 A Place to Belong

**81. A Place to Belong** _(Henry's POV, pre-__**The Line)**_

In a way, it was about wanting to feel needed, like when he was marching with the Blue Knights. However, since his college graduation and age out, he couldn't remember what that felt like exactly.

He wasn't sure, and couldn't even remember which of his friends had told him about the gig at Brookwood. Yet, there was something very definitely right about being here. This was a place he could belong… Maybe this was the place to set up the dynasty of incredible drumming that he had been dreaming of. There was only one way to find out.

"I accept."


	13. 58 Lesson

**58. Lesson (**_**Lucy's freshman year, band camp, pre-Line)**_

Freshman Lucy Karate was frustrated beyond measure. She had originally thought that playing mallets was going to be all fun and easy, and a lot less stressful than any of the other instruments. Instead, she found herself alone while everyone else was enjoying a water break – practically in tears and absolutely stuck on a complicated run.

She literally stamped her foot and yelled at the empty room, "I'm never going to get this!!!"

"What seems to be the problem?"

Turning around, Lucy immediately flushed as she saw one of the Battery upperclassmen – Cameron McKenzie.

"Ummm…I'm no good. I am marimba challenged."

"I find that hard to believe." The talented drummer plucked the mallets from her hands and said, "When it comes to a difficult lick, just break it down – come on, let's see what Henry's got for you guys."

By the time the rest of the Front Line returned, Lucy Karate was not only glowing, but she had completely nailed the run the pit members had dubbed Mission Impossible.

_AN: See __**Mistletoe**__ (The Line: Bonus Material) for another moment with Cameron. Oops, my first drabble not exactly 100 words. Oh well…_


	14. 73 Patience

**73. Patience** _(Jax POV__**, The Line Up, Chapter 17)**_

It took more patience than I thought I had. It seemed everything was against me at South – formerly so intense, now a bunch of underclassmen, trying to figure out what to do – undisciplined and untrained, no matter how much Sam yelled at them.

When Sam had come to me with the music, I thought he was kidding. When I had gotten the call to audition, it didn't seem possible. And now, the last of my patience hung on the members of the Brookwood Drum Line. I knew Bronwyn would be fair, but what about the rest of them?

_AN: Back to 100 words. I heart drabbles, they are such a nice alternative to writing an entire chapter…_

_All I can think of is the Guns and Roses song by the same title... _


	15. 62 Irregular Orbit

**62. Irregular Orbit (**_**early in the season, Keeping in Line, Bronwyn's POV)**_

Bronwyn had to admit, marching was different than she expected it to be. Take for example, today's practice.

Henry shook his head, "Guys – I don't need to tell you that was horrible. Start again!"

The Battery grumbled as they reset the opening to the drum solo. Their Instructor clicked off counts on his drum sticks. This version wasn't as bad, although Bronwyn hadn't been quick enough and ended up just missing getting Tony's bass drum in her back.

"I told you – it's supposed to be an irregular orbit!"

J.D. asked, on everyone's behalf, "What does that look like?!"

_AN: This topic just sounded like a set. Also, boo-yah, I wrote this only one word over the first time._


	16. 64 Frost

**64. Frost (A Fine Line, **_**Chapter 22, Lucy's POV)**_

Her callused hand swept over the delicate grass blades through the first frost of the year. It was strangely early this year.

_I guess nothing went the way I thought it would…_

In all her years at Brookwood, the football team had never made it this far in the season. When the semester had started in the heat of the summer so many months ago, she hadn't even hoped that she would still be marching in December. Each game was a gift – to march the show (her favorite) one last time, to cheer from the stands, to play a cadence…


	17. 2 Complicated

**2. Complicated**_ (Nevada/Brent's POV, __**The Line**__, early chapters)_

Whether because of lack of eligible parties, or just bad timing, there hadn't been dating within the Brookwood Drum Line. To do so, would just be…complicated.

Still, there was no denying the growing flirtation between himself and the second bass drummer. Was she worth the risk? Was it worth the potential complications that could arise? The looks from the other drummers?

Usually it was easy for him…if he wanted to date someone, he asked her out. But this time, the situation was much more complex. Or was it? Couldn't two people from the same section be happy dating one another…?

_AN: It's only fair, because I had a dream about him last night…_


	18. 59 Luck

_**59. Luck**__ (Bronwyn POV, Keeping in Line, Chapter 27)_

Although everything had abruptly changed in the past two weeks (for the best!), I still feltI needed something to ensure my good luck. Looking around the percussion room as we packed up our equipment for the competition the next day, I looked on the percussion room wall. There was a busted shelf that held relics and trophies from previous Lines – plenty to be proud about, enough to find inspiration from. Tucked away, I unearthed a scratched up, spray painted, gold mallet. Attached to it – a note:

_From the Front Line…_

_This mallet has magical properties – good luck!_

_AN: Of course, now I have to write the backstory of that mallet._


	19. 29 Dark

**29. Dark** _**(The Line Up**__, Chapter 25, Bronwyn POV_)

"Students and teachers, please do not be alarmed, due to recent construction, the power is out. Please remain calm and in your classroom."

Mr. Izzo poked his head out of his office and said, "Everyone okay?"

There were a few windows in the band room, and on this overcast day, the room was darker than it usually would be in the middle of the day. Bronwyn groaned. The most important competition of her life was quickly approaching, and now they couldn't even practice? Every second counted!

The rest of the drummers certainly didn't seem to mind. Everyone either immediately conked out for a nap, started drumming on Reel Feel pads, or listening to iPods.

"Flueger, can you help me find something?"

The snare drummer smiled at her boyfriend's voice, and responded, "Sure thing. What are we looking for? And where are you?"

"The Guard room."

_What could he have possibly lost in there?_

She naively crept in the pitch-black room, only to have her breath taken away by Tony Clarke and the makeout session that immediately followed.

_AN:_ _Inspired by true events my junior year…I'm just not going to tell you which events. Yup, longer than 100 words._

_P.S. Chapter 38 up on CTL._


	20. 48 Everyday Magic

**48.**** Everyday Magic** (Crossing the Line, Julia's POV)

Julia stood, breathing heavily, her mallets at her sides as the last note sounded across the practice field. Kimberly slowly brought her hands down.

It was perfect. The show could not get any better. There was something truly magical that happened when everyone locked their places, hit their marks, and played to the best of their ability. It was a bit of magic on a random Tuesday afternoon, and everyone in the Westlake band knew it.

For any other person who might have been walking by at that time, they might have witnessed it – a passing moment of perfection.

* * *

AN: P.S. Crossing the Line is complete!! I'd love to know what you think. 


	21. 26 Forever and a Day

_Just so you know the backstory…this topic came from a conversation Erika and I had regarding some of the really heavy topics on the drabbles list. I didn't think my characters were ready for some of them…they are in high school – not some sort of epic tragedy, after all. So, that conversation paired with Somewei's latest idea to take the characters into the future really got me thinking. Special thanks to Amy as well, for putting the image of Bronwyn in a bridesmaid dress in my head… Yes, I know this note is longer than the drabble itself. _

_This may be the first in the exploration of my characters plus five or ten years._

* * *

_**26.**__** Forever and a Day**__ (Lucy's wedding day!!!)_

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?"

Bronwyn looked at herself critically in the mirror, feeling every bit the youngest of Lucy's bridesmaids. The two friends had found a moment alone in the midst of preparing for the upcoming ceremony, while the other girls went on a mad search of more mimosa ingredients.

The redhead looked away before clarifying, "That you're meant to be together?"

Lucy paused for a moment, fussing with something on her long white dress, before responding, "You just know. It's like, well, it's like you want to be with them forever and a day."


	22. 61 Accuracy

**61. Accuracy** _(Chapter 1.5, __**The Line**__, Molly's POV)_

Molly looked over her 8th graders. Having just been promoted to Pit section leader a few days previously, she was trying to remember all the things from her first two seasons that she wanted to improve on.

The kids, not yet disciplined in the ways of the competitive drum line, were whispering and joking with each other. Many of them, thinking that they were badass drummers, were upset of being placed in the front line. Their mallet skills weren't that great, and a few couldn't even read music.

Molly took a deep breath, and said calmly, "Let's start at the beginning. The first lesson is about accuracy. You need to know how to correctly use a mallet, or any of Auxiliary equipment. You may think you know, but you don't…"

On her way to her newly acquired bass line position, Lucy Karate passed by and smiled.

_AN: Oops, going long again…_


	23. 22 Online

**22. Online** _**(The Line**__, Mandy's POV)_

"Who you talking to?"

"No one," grumbled a frustrated Spence.

For some reason, Mandy's newly acquired boyfriend was acting stranger than all of her last boyfriends put together. Well, he had been normal up until about five minutes ago, when he jumped online. Curious, Mandy had tried to sit in his lap to see whom the conversation was with. A moment later she found herself unexpectedly dumped on the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

"Drumline stuff. You wouldn't be interested."

However, Mandy felt the opposite. There was no way Spence would be this secretive if it was just drumline…

_AN: Oh, come on, you knew if it was 'online' it had to involve our favorite Cartwright213._


	24. 98 Game

**98. Game** _(Mark's POV, Lucy and Mark are freshman)_

A weird, but solid friendship started at band camp with an unlikely girl in my section, Lucy Karate. She was the one who would always laugh hysterically at my crazy and inappropriate jokes. Tonight, she was helping me start a new tradition.

"I do what?" she asked.

"Play the game, pass it down."

"What does that even mean?" she giggled.

"The band parents always want us to keep the bus clean, right?"

"So, play the game – pass it down," I gestured with a bag of trash in my hand.

By the end of the trip, everyone was completely sick of hearing us say that phrase, but the bus was spotless.

_AN: A few over…_


	25. 38 Burning

**38. Burning**_ (Lucy's sophomore year)_

Sighting Brent by himself, Lucy gathered her confidence and walked over to her current crush.

"Hey…" She sat down on the field.

"Hey."

"How's the show going?"

"Good."

Lucy leaned back, desperately racking her brain for something to say, when suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her left hand.

"Oww!"

Brent looked up, "What happened?"

"Ummm…." Lucy did not want to admit that, when she had leaned back, she had placed her hand directly on Brent's cymbal – which had warmed up considerably in the late afternoon sun.

Back in the Pit, Molly asked, "How did it go?"

"Smokin.'"

_AN: Poor Luce…_


	26. 3 Making History

**3. Making History **_**(The Line Up**__, postscript – excerpt from PAS magazine)_

_Interviewer (PAS magazine)_: Tell us what it's like to make history.

_Bronwyn Flueger:_ It's what I did, I guess, but I never meant to do it: first female snare drummer at my high school, first female Captain, first female Captain to win PASIC… All those titles and accomplishments mean something to me, but it's not what I want to be remembered for. I want my legacy to be a continuation of great playing, of strong leadership. Making history is great and all, but I'm looking ahead to making new history.

_PAS_: Where?

_BF_: There's a new all female Corps starting…

_AN: I have no idea if a lady Captain has won PASIC or not…_ _Stupid PAS magazine turned down my idea to do a review of __**The Line.**_


	27. 47 Perfection

**47. Perfection** _(post __**A Fine Line**__, Lucy's senior year/Bronwyn's freshman, B's POV)_

"How's your audition piece coming?"

Honestly, I don't know how to answer Lucy. Everyone is in the band room messing around before the annual Spring concert. She's got this crazy idea I can nail the snare selection. I've been working on it, but I've also been putting some time into the Front Line piece. Molly took me aside last week to tell me she would give her recommendation for section leader to Henry if I wanted it. The decision has been keeping me up at night.

"Umm…"

"Come on, B, you've got it. There's a spot on the snare line if you want it!"

Of course, she was right. With so many seniors graduating, this was the year to make the impossible jump. It was rare enough when former Pitlets went to the high Battery, but it almost never happened that Front Line underclassmen jumped to snare. I would have to prove myself worthy of the spot.

"Well…" I only wish I could be as confident as Lucy was in my skills as a percussionist.

It was time for the Honor Band to perform, and she had to go, but not before she called out, "Just remember - it's all about perfection!"

_AN: Yup, over the word count, but worth it._


	28. 4 Rivalry

**4. Rivalry **_(pre-everything, 3__rd__ person)_

No one could really remember why, or exactly when the rivalry between South Washington and Brookwood HS had started. A few of the upperclassmen always claimed to know the story, but the details were hazy. The legend went back to when the marching programs were getting started. Somehow, inexplicably, the bands had both chosen to do the music of Phantom of the Opera for their performances. While not identical, the books for both Lines were very similar.

Who performed it best, who had the more difficult show, who played it cleanest, was the birth of a rivalry that would last seasons to come.

There were others, however, who had heard another theory. That same turbulent season – there was another, more important reason for the continuing drama…and it involved, what else? A girl.

_AN: Over 100 by a few… So, for the record, these drabbles have now given me ideas for 2 additional books – one a J.D. spin off, and the other a super prequel to __**The Line**__ series – I already have a title in mind, __**The Starting Line.**_


	29. 57 Slow Down

**57. Slow Down**_ (Lucy's POV, adjacent to Chapter 1, __**Keeping in Line,**__ right after __**Tie)**_

I was walking across the stage, a million thoughts in my head, but mostly, I wanted everything to slow down. How was I already graduating high school? When did my life speed up? While I was definitely looking forward to going to college in a few months, I also just wanted everything to slow the hell down.

Glancing into the crowd, I saw Bronwyn's tell tale red hair, and hoped I had done right by her. Sure, I could be a bit, um, overwhelming, but since life wasn't slowing down, I took some confidence knowing she was my drum line legacy.

_AN: Just started a new job, so I might be a little slower updating._


	30. 35 Forgotten

**35. Forgotten**_ (Dana's POV, post __**Keeping in Line)**_

Although I would never admit this to anyone, part of me actually missed Tony. When we first started dating, it seemed we had a lot of important things in common – like hating Bronwyn Flueger. I guess that's why I couldn't understand why he broke up with me. I mean, so what if I was asking him about stuff in order to help Christina? Why couldn't he get I was doing it to hurt everyone's favorite snare drummer, Bronwyn?

The thing I would never admit…what hurt the worst, was how he completely and promptly forgot we were _ever_ together…

_AN: I'm editing__** Keeping in Line**__ (yikes, does it need work), and ran across good ole' Dana. Who knows where else she might turn up ?_

_Also – I'm excited to announce I've finished the first chapter on my 7__th__ book – __**Major Pain.**_


	31. 77 Memories

**77. Memories **_(post__** The Line Up)**_

Bronwyn excitedly flipped open her brand new yearbook and, after a few moments, started laughing. Tony, her boyfriend, peered over her shoulder to see what was causing the infectious giggles.

"Look at us," Bronwyn gasped.

Tony squinted at the small black and white pictures. Placed side by side on the drum line page, they couldn't be more obvious. The 'before' picture had to be somewhere early in the season, when he and his favorite redhead couldn't stand to be around the other – both were glaring and he could practically feel their angst jumping off the page. The 'after' picture showed a much different story – their entire body language had changed, and even though they had matching intense looks, there seemed to be a sense of harmony that leapt off the page.

With the evidence directly in front of them, Bronwyn wiped her eyes and asked, "Why did we waste so much time?"

Tony answered, "I don't know, but I think you'd agree we've had fun making up for lost time."

Bronwyn's answer was to blush a fierce red.

_AN: Hey singin' – I read your 'Memories' and got an idea for mine!_

_Over 100…_


	32. 13 Running Away

**13. Running Away**_ (Bronwyn and Tony's junior year)_

It was a silly practice, late in the season. The football team was coming up on its last game, and with competitions over – the mood was decidedly lighthearted on the Brookwood practice field.

On the far end of the snares, Bronwyn tried to control her laughter. The entire rehearsal, the section had one goal.

To knock the sticks out of each other's hand…because there was a new rule on the Line:

If your drumstick touched the ground, any person could pick that stick, throw it as far as they could, and you had to _run_ to go get it.

_AN: Tee hee. 100 even._


	33. 31 Colors

**31. Colors **_(this one is kind of non-specific, for a picture of the uniforms, be sure to check out my profile)_

There were many significant colors that made up the Brookwood HS marching band.

The crisp kelly green of the uniform coats, so similar to the field on which they marched.

The solid black uniform pants, with matching dark berets and Shakos, and most recently the drumheads of the same color.

Shining silver, on the rims, on the keys, on the buttons, on the braids of the leadership who wore them proudly.

And finally, stark white – to match the hash marks and yard lines on the field, found in proud stripes on their uniforms, and the spats on their feet.


	34. 24 Rebirth

**24. Rebirth** _(during **Keeping in Line**)_

Bronwyn had heard rumors starting her freshman year. She personally couldn't believe her luck. The Forrest Hills uniform had not been updated in six seasons, and her first year on snare the whole band was being outfitted with a new modern design that they couldn't wait to see.

As a sophomore, the redhead should've been one of the last to be fitted, but J.D. had seen to it that his section would be first on the list, arguing they needed to make sure there was room for their carriers.

Bronwyn could only look in awe at herself in the mirror.

_AN: This is going to be reality – a friend is designing new uniforms and I needed to fit this new concept into the story! I'll let everyone know when they are ready. I'm so excited!_


	35. 41 Fork in the Road

**41. Fork in the Road** _(post__** Crossing the Line)**_

Julia sat in the Registrar's office, feeling decidedly unsure of herself. It had been a long summer in which she had considered a number of different options. Going to school was definitely further down on the list. Last Spring, Beans and Cornbread had finally been signed, and going off to college seemed like the last place she should be. However, the deal she had struck with her parents had her here for at least a semester.

So, what to major in?

Sighing in her uncomfortable chair, Julia flipped through the catalogue, before settling on the details for the music school.

_AN: Why should The Line kids get to have all the fun? Based on a recent conversation with an awesome girl… _

_P.S. New story alert!!! Check out **Major Pain** and tell me what you think._


	36. 20 My Inspiration

**20. My Inspiration** _(post __**Keeping)**_

Meredith dropped her practice flag for what seemed the millionth time that afternoon. She grumbled to herself as she picked it up – her aching muscles and joints screaming out for her to please stop already. Fortunately, all she had to do was close her eyes and see smug Dana's face, and she once again had the motivation to continue her practice.

"What are you doing with that?" her classmate had asked in a disgusted tone, when Meredith had signed out a flag after school.

Meredith momentarily reddened before replying, "Practice."

She was going to make the Guard, or die trying.


	37. 42 Start

**42. Start** _(same time as first chapter of __**Major Pain**__, character hasn't been revealed yet)_

I watched their most recent show online, and couldn't help my expression of disbelief. The performance was an absolute disaster. Again, I looked at the date and was shocked to see the clip was from November.

Friends would no doubt make fun of me for taking this hopeless gig. They wouldn't understand what I was doing – there was nothing in it for me – no glory, no major awards, no recognition, but somewhere in this small group seemed a band that simply needed to start over. This was the challenge I had been looking for.

I accepted the job.


	38. 82 Advantage

**82. Advantage** _(I'm working on a major edit of **Keeping**, and I realized Tony is complete and total dick…I decided to try and develop why/how he became that way…I may do a few other sketches on the subject)_

It wasn't fair.

From the first day they had picked up drumsticks, _she_ had the advantage. Why should _she_ be the one with the natural talent?

And yet, she didn't give it up. He expected her to, year after year, but then she went and made snare. Unable to accept her ability, his frustrations came out like they would with any normal fifteen year old…constant bullying.

He told himself it was what she wanted – to be treated like the rest of the guys, but deep down, he knew it was all because of his complete inability to accept her skill.

_AN: I'm actually really digging on Tony's development throughout the books. He definitely grows the most._


	39. 59 Challenged

**59. Challenged** _(continuing Tony in __**Keeping**__ development, this would come at Chapter 14)_

I sat outside the band room, trying to keep my hands still. Although I felt terrible about Kevin, I knew this would be my chance to catch up to Bronwyn. As a snare, people were starting to listen to her, and I couldn't have that.

I didn't care about leaving the basses behind; I mean seriously, I _deserved_ to be on snare.

"Next…" said an unmistakably female voice, and by now, after weeks of marching next to her, I could detect a hint of a challenge in her tone.

"I guess I can't count on your vote, can I, Flueger?"


	40. 11 33

**11. 33** (my Major Pain mystery man when he was younger, for my reasons to write this _see: the note in my profile_)

I was in shock. I don't think a band had _ever_ in the history of the world gotten this score. I thought it was like the SAT's I took last weekend where you got points just for showing up. Apparently, I was very, very, wrong.

Even worse? The majority of the band members were _laughing_ at the results. They weren't mad or angry or ashamed like I was. And suddenly, I was brought down quite a bit. If I was the best player in a band that could only get a third of the points, how good was I, really?


	41. 52 Stirring of the Wind

**52. Stirring of the Wind** (_**Major Pain**__ mystery man, Take 3…I promise he'll get a name soon!)_

_You still have a choice._

I brought my motorcycle to stop – at a literal crossroads. To keep going was a commitment to a band that obviously needed my help, but it was also a choice to run away from the other demons currently chasing me. What was I trying to prove? Who was I proving it to? I took my helmet off and took a few moments to just breathe. I couldn't explain it, but _something_ was drawing me to my new job.

Kicking the bike into gear, I sped off towards Parktown…and hoped I had made the right decision.


	42. 25 Breaking Away

**25. Breaking Away** _(Everett's POV, __**Major Pain**__, chapter 4 adjacent - yes, I know I haven't opsted Ch. 4 yet)_

It started as a slight tug.

I thought she would come back during the summer – that she would forget why she broke up with me in the first place…but that didn't seem to be happening. What was a tug had turned into a pull, and soon, if I didn't do anything, she would completely break away.

"Rigby?"

"Yes?" she answered, distracted as she reviewed pages of sheet music for the opener.

"Want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

She wiped the sweat from her eyes, and responded, "Sure."

Was she already too far gone? I'd have to risk it.


	43. 36 Dreamer

**36. Dreamer** _(Bronwyn's POV – **Art of Music**, chapter 2 adjacent)_

There had been whispers and rumors for months, but I hadn't believed it to be a reality until I saw the actual link. Boldly splashed as the main headline on was the announcement: 'Cadettes: All Female Corps to compete in 2008!'

My heart stopped.

Was I dreaming? Was this true? A real chance for the girls to have an opportunity to showcase what strong players and talented twirlers they were. Of course, with my lack of experience, it might be a challenge to join, but I vowed to do whatever it took to be an inaugural Cadette drumline member.

_AN: A little warm up for me to get back into the swing of AOM._


	44. 46 Reflection

**46. Reflection** _(Eric's POV, AOM Chapter 2 adjacent)_

I recognized her from somewhere…

"Name?"

"Bronwyn Flueger."

"You may begin."

Daintily pulling out her well worn drum sticks, she stepped up to the snare and played one of the cleanest auditions I had ever witnessed. She was perfectly on tempo, and didn't hesitate for one second through the tricky stickings and notes I had arranged. She was everything I had been looking for in a Cadette snare drummer – I just hadn't expected to come in a tiny, redheaded package.

"Thank you."

Then I knew _why_ she was so familiar – it was like looking at a younger version of myself.


	45. 80 Only Human

**80. Only Human** _(will be (hopefully) Chapter 5 adjacent for __**Major Pain**__, trying to work out some stuff)_

After our super awkward introduction, I wondered how things would work out with young Rigby Eleanor Sullivan. During the first practice, I watched her interact with the rest of the band and was impressed by her overwhelming enthusiasm, optimism, energy, and patience…that is, until I saw her purposely avoid the drummers, which struck me as odd because I knew she used to be in the section.

Oh well, she was only human after all. Still, I had to wonder what was the cause of the obvious friction. For a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, it was interesting…


	46. 16 Excuses

**16. Excuses** _(Wes, __**A Fine Line**__, early chapters, more work on my male characters)_

_Phwam!_

I watched as the football sailed in a perfect arc through the early evening sky – leaving my cleated foot to split the uprights of the goalposts. From behind me, I could hear the last strains of the halftime show that I had yet to see.

The rest of the team had left a half hour ago, and so now it was just me and the practice balls, and the sounds of the marching band. I told myself I needed the extra time getting used to the game and the position, but I knew it was all a lame excuse…

* * *

_AN: I may be out of commission for a few days due to an unexpected medical thing. Hope to be back soon!_


	47. 6 Obsession

**6. Obsession** _(post drabble 47, __**Keepingish**__, Bronwyn's POV, freshman year)_

Lucy's words had been a turning point in my preparation for drum line auditions. I had turned from regular practicing into a percussion machine. I _had_ to make snare or else…

I could already see the future lined up for me if I stayed in the front line. I wanted something different.

I knew my parents and friends were worried about me, but this audition was about something bigger. They could name it crazy obsession, but I called it a healthy respect for my competition. I knew stupid Tony Clarke wasn't going to be slacking off, so why should I?


	48. 18 Love

**18. Love** (_**A Fine Line**__, Chapter 9 adjacent, continuing my male character development)_

I shut the heavy door, sighed, and leaned on it for a long moment, realizing there were all kinds of love, but that no one could ever or would ever replace your first love. That person was forever a part of you…tied to your youth and a time and place you would never forget.

I walked over to my desk and made a move to take down the last picture of us – from some photo booth taken during the summer. How happy we looked, how much we had already been through…yet, the previous Fall already felt years away.

_Goodbye, Lucy._

_AN: Dedicated to JBB._


	49. 89 Twilight

**89. Twilight** _(it's been awhile since we've heard from Julia McCoy, takes place during any practice in Crossing)_

As we hustled to reset, I looked up and saw reds, purples, blues and oranges chasing and blending with each other in the late afternoon sky. This was the kind of cool thing that only came with marching band. I would've never seen this sitting in my basement behind a drum set, or jamming in some studio.

"What are you looking at?" asked Denny, getting as close as two people holding tenors could.

I nudged Quimby into him, and answered, "Nothing."

"It really is something, huh?"

We paused in the middle of the band rearranging around us.

"What's that?"

"Twilight."

_PS: Once I get to 50, I'm going to add a whole new 100 list with new topics, etc.!!_


	50. 75 Shadows

**75. Shadows** _(let's call it __**A Fine Line**__, practice)_

"Look at me," Lucy giggled.

The rest of the bass line looked up to see what their lady Lieutenant was referring to. In the afternoon sun, the shadow the second bass drummer cast made her look decidedly…pregnant.

"Who's is it?" Mike asked.

The rest of the practice continued into a large inside joke involving inappropriate names for the percussion baby, which of the basses (if any) had been the father, if Lucy was being a very good mother getting thrown around by Tom all the time, and which of the sections would watch over the little one come indoor season.

* * *

_AN: There might be some duplicates, but here's another 100 for you to try. I'm going to attempt it! _

1. Cat

2. Desert

3. Light

4. First Time

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation


	51. 43 Nature's Fury

**43. Nature's Fury **_(B and T's junior season)_

The cold rain that beat down on the metal school was torrential. It was literally blowing sideways and visibility was practically nothing. Inside the buses, the drummers continued to do what they always did. The gathered group was patiently waiting for a holiday parade that was hypothetically supposed to be starting in a half hour.

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

Bronwyn, who hadn't expected the thunder followed by a bright crack of lightning, let out a very uncharacteristic yelp and jumped straight up, causing her seat mate to chuckle softly.

"A little high strung today, aren't we, B?"

"No, Clarke."

"Keep telling yourself that."


	52. 100 Endings

**100. Endings** _(post-__**Crossing**__, Julia's POV)_

"So, what do you do when it's over? Actually, more importantly, how do you know when it's over?"

Stan sighs and looks at me, "You are asking _entirely_ too many questions. Who cares when it's done? Have you even thought about how far we have to march?"

I shrug and try to ignore Stan's negative vibe.

My adorable Denny looks back at us, and says, "Umm…Julia, Stan's right. Parades are like hell for us tenors."

Why is everyone trying to rain on my (literal) parade?

Max adds, "Talk to us at the end. Today you really become a quint player."

_AN: Looking back at my work I realize I have a sum total of ZERO parades in my collective works. Be prepared for a few parade moments for my girls in the next chapters… And y'know, a parade would be a fun moment for a cameo from one of your characters._


	53. 19 Tears

**19. Tears** _(Lucy's junior spring – the band trip briefly mentioned in __**A Fine Line**__, which I should probably write more about)_

Gina closed her phone, and looked away, while her best friends chattered animatedly about whether or not they would eat Mickey ice cream bars, ride Space Mountain again, or watch the afternoon parade and judge the marching bands that were in it. Going through the subjects, it took a few minutes before Lucy realized it was only a two-sided conversation.

"Are you crying?"

"No…"

"We're at Disneyworld – the happiest place on earth, why in the world are you sad?"

"Keith…"

Mandy wrapped an arm around Gina, led her to a nearby empty bench and said, "Say no more."

**AN: May or may not be based on real-life events...**


	54. 45 Heart Song

**45. Heart Song** _(Rigby's junior season)_

As we hurtled along back to the school, the bus hit a pothole and I was startled awake. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes and stretched, moving away from still sleeping Everett's shoulder. The dream was so real, it had freaked me out a little.

I had been conducting – rather – watching myself lead our band, but I could feel what the dream Rigby was feeling. She was elated – happier than I had ever been, or could remember feeling. The performers in the band sounded amazing…

Shaking my head, I turned back and snuggled in for some more sleep.


	55. 93 Simplicity

**93. Simplicity** _(collegiate Bronwyn)_

Bronwyn sat down slowly, looking around the classroom. She had been instructing people for so long, on many different levels, it was a little strange to go back to the beginning. The middle schoolers looked bored and quite honestly disinterested in whatever it was she was about to say. They were, however, keen to tap their recently given drum sticks on just about anything.

_Where to begin?_

"Cheeses."

That got their attention.

"It's a rudiment."

They continued looking.

"You can bang on stuff all day, but until you know what you're doing, no one is going to take you seriously."

_AN: Recovering…_


	56. 74 Midnight

**74. Midnight** (_**A Fine Line**_, _chapter 2 adjacent)_

"_Shhh!!_ You'll wake everyone up!"

The seniors of the Brookwood HS marching band gathered – bags in hand. The prank was a time honored experience and they weren't about to not carry it on. The hour was midnight, and, with the necessary supplies, they approached the practice field. Making quick work of their assigned tasks, the class members stepped back a half hour later to look proudly (if not a bit wearily) at their work. Gina, digital camera in hand, took plenty of pictures to document their work.

"There's definitely more than last year."

"That's what the freshmen are for…"

_AN: What else? Based on real life events – seniors 'fork' the field, by placing plastic forks to spell out their year. We did the same, with some extras – I have a picture of me riding along with the campus security around 2 in the morning._

_Got any fun traditions like that?_


	57. 41 Teamwork

**41. Teamwork** _(going on singin's suggestion/observation from Major Pain… More collegiate Bronwyn)_

Bronwyn tapped her pen on the desk – looking at the notes on the computer screen. She was frustrated with the halftime show…there was still something missing.

"Clarke?"

From the next room over, Tony opened his eyes, "Yes?"

"Can you come look at this? It's for North."

"Buchanan? Yeah, sure."

Moments later, Tony's lean frame leaned over Bronwyn's slighter one. He motioned for her to move. She complied and once settled, he smirked and pulled her quickly into his lap. She rolled her eyes – given their physical differences, this wasn't a fight she was ever going to win. His eyes flicked to the screen, and after a few moments, he murmured, "I see what your problem is."

She waited a moment before asking, "And, are you going to tell me what that is?"

"Well, what's in it for me?"

She kissed his cheek playfully, sighing, "Once a drummer, always a drummer."

_AN: A few words over._


	58. 65 A Moment in Time

**65. A Moment in Time** _(post-__**A Fine Line**__, around __**Tie**__)_

The band banquet was the true mark of the end of a senior's year. Awards were given, and it was a last hurrah for the collective group who had practically grown up together over the past four years. One of the things everyone looked forward to the most was the senior slideshow.

Lucy, together with Mandy and Gina, sat in their pretty sundresses, and watched the screen, alternating between laughing hysterically and wiping away tears. The memories moved across the screen starting with their freshmen year and moving to the past season.

_Who knew letting go would be so hard?_

_**AN: Got a new chapter of Major Pain up - check it out!**_


	59. 575 Versus

**57. Versus** _(how do I love Bronwyn and Tony? Let me count the ways. This scene takes place at the 'annual' DL party Lucy attends as a freshman in __**Mistletoe**__ - post __**A Fine Line, **__B & T are frosh)_

Bronwyn didn't know what she was doing at this party. She felt stupid in her new dress, and if it wasn't for the fact that she wanted to make nice with some of the upperclassmen and see her favorite senior, Lucy, well, she would be happily sipping hot cocoa at home and watching some girly movie with her younger sister.

Of course, with her luck, she arrived at the same time Tony Clarke decided to show up. She had paused at the door, summoning the courage to actually go in, when her classmate had bounded up the stairs.

They looked at each other for a moment, unsure what to say.

"I heard you made Honor Band."

"I heard you did too."

In such a competitive organization, freshman percussionists were the exception and not the rule.

"Are you ever going to knock?"

"Yes. Why, were you going to?"

"Maybe."

In a very uncharacteristic move, Bronwyn made a move for the elaborate knocker on the front door. Tony, not to be outdone, also scrambled to get there first…and that's how Mr. DiBonaventura found the freshman pair – pushing and shoving each other as he opened the door, chuckling to himself, "Just like Tom and Lucy…"

Bronwyn and Tony eyed each other cautiously and walked into the party – silently.

_AN: Over 100. Silly and immature, but fun._


	60. 66 Dangerous Territory

**66. Dangerous Territory** _(__**The Line**__, Spence and Brent…one of them knows something the other doesn't… The title works on two levels.)_

In the wee hours of the morning, the seniors from the BHS drum line snuck into the front yard of their Instructor, armed with an economy pack of toilet paper.

As they silently rolled, Spence whispered, "So, you and Lucy?"

"Looks that way."

"Be careful."

Brent stopped for a minute and commented, "I think I can handle myself." As he added another roll to the yard, he asked, "Why, know something I don't?"

"It's… Just watch yourself – things could get complicated."

"I'll take that into consideration."

Spence moved away, leaving Brent to wonder what the hell was going on.

_AN: Thanks for all the support reviewers!_


	61. 27 Lost and Found

**27. Lost and Found **_(B/T's junior year, near the end of the season)_

With another competitive season over, there wasn't much to keep the BHS drummers entertained during class. They were so used to cramming every second of drumming into the fifty minute period, that now they were just bored.

Steve and Tony were wrestling over some bit of music when the snare player tripped into the Lost and Found box.

After the laughter subsided, what followed was the often talked about, highly controversial, much denied, first ever drum line fashion show.

When rumors circulated the next season of the event, all of the drummers refused to discuss the particulars of that day.

_AN: BTW, if there is a character/situation you think needs some more attention – please let me know! Alternatively, if I've gone overboard on a particular topic (cough B/T cough), then please let me know._


	62. 99 Friendship

**99. Friendship** _(uhh…more B/T, summer between their soph and junior year…)_

"Do I have to?" Bronwyn whined.

"Yes." Meredith answered strictly.

"But why?"

"It's what friends do."

"He's not my…friend."

"Then what is he?"

Bronwyn was stumped over the answer to that particular question. Without realizing it, somehow, inexplicably, Tony Clarke had become something she had never anticipated…a friend. Now, she was stuck at Blockbuster and it appeared she was going to have to interact with him outside of marching band.

"Let's pick his register. Maybe he can give us a free rental!"

Bronwyn rolled her eyes, but followed her friend. Tony looked up and recognized the girls in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Let's see, _The Notebook_ and _Dirty Dancing_." His mouth quirked up in a barely contained smile and he whispered dramatically, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me – I won't tell the guys."

Bronwyn was pleased at his diplomacy, and replied pleasantly, "I'd appreciate that."

"Okay…nobody puts Bronwyn in a corner."

As Meredith and Tony both laughed loudly, the redhead shot them both a dark look and gruffly huffed out of the store. Meredith giggled as she caught up with Bronwyn and said, "Yup, looks like you definitely got yourself a friend."

_AN: A few over, I couldn't figure out what to cut._


	63. 68 Unsettling Revelations

**68. Unsettling Revelations** _(__**The Line Up**__, chapter 21 adjacent)_

Bronwyn settled into the steaming bath tub, trying to soak away her worries. Aside from the drama with her friends, if she was finally 'over' him, then what was next? Who could possibly come after the years of frustration, aggravation, tension, and friendship that were Tony Clarke? In everything she had imagined, in the end they had always been together… Now, thinking ahead to the rest of the year, she wondered if it would be possible to see him every day knowing 'they' were never going to happen.

She slunk down in the water and let herself float.

_What now?_


	64. 63 Cold Embrace

**63. Cold Embrace** _(post __**A Fine Line**__)_

"Rub my arms! I'm freezing!" Lucy's teeth were chattering as she clung to her friend and dancing partner, Mark.

Mark hopped from foot to foot, trying to increase his blood flow. He answered, "Why did we say yes?!"

The pair, upon suggestion from their band director, had decided to perform some of their field choreography during the annual city holiday parade. The duo had no idea the temperatures were going to plummet overnight. As they had opted to wear their 'new' uniforms instead of the protective polyester ones, they were now second-guessing their decision and huddled together for warmth.


	65. 70 Bitter Silence

**70. Bitter Silence** _(__**Major Pain**__, chapter 8 adjacent, North's POV)_

It certainly wasn't easy for me – trying to keep my mind and thoughts off of her, when she was everywhere I turned. I couldn't help it…every time I saw _her_ I saw the two of them together.

I had nothing more to say to her. I didn't need to listen to whatever her "reasons" were…

I needed something to distract me. I thought the Parktown Pirates marching band would be the answer, but more and more, the _person _who provided me with the diversion I was in obvious and desperate need of was none other than its Drum Major…

_AN: As I previously mentioned, there are two sides to every story…and eventually we'll hear Elisabeth's._


	66. 50 Party

**50. Party** _(band trip, Lucy's junior year)_

It hadn't really started out that way. What had originated as a small silent dance session had morphed into an unexplainable impromptu party on the motorcoach. While an unplanned stop at a gas station had gone longer than anyone could imagine, the drummers (and other random members of Bus #3) had taken advantage of the combined facts that they were not only free to move about the cabin, but that there was currently only one very tired chaperone on board.

The entire group had headphones on and were dancing to whatever song happened to be on their respective mp3 players.

_AN: Inspired by the recent silent rave…_


	67. 7 Eternity

**7. Eternity** _(Lucy's band trip junior year, en route back to the school…inspired by many of your stories)_

Of all the band buses to break down, it was the drum line bus that did. While they waved goodbye to the others, the long wait set in for the magic part that was needed.

Lucy, who had already finished her homework, and didn't feel like helping Tom start his, laid down on the warm grass and idly wondered what it would be like to be stuck forever at a rest stop with the drum line.

Hearing the familiar sound of drum sticks on a practice pad, a random burp, and Molly's laughter, she decided it wouldn't be so bad…

_P.S. A lot of new chapters in other stuff…let me know what you think…_


	68. 97 Enthusiasm

**97. Enthusiasm** _(after finishing a long chapter, it's WAY more fun to do drabbles! Post-__**Crossing**__)_

"For the first time ever, I'm giving this award…please put your hands together for the Most Enthusiastic member of the Westlake Drumline – Miss Julia McCoy!"

Half of me wants to roll my eyes at McDaniel, but instead I bounce up and accept my spray painted broken drum head. It's the end of season and we're all sitting around for the traditional roast, er, "awards ceremony." While it might be slightly making fun of my tendency to throw myself into anything related to the section, I know the clapping and smiles around the room are genuine, and that I am home.


	69. 32 Exploration

**32. Exploration** _(__**Crossing**__ circa, chapter 8ish…but general development, Julia's POV)_

Mr. Section Leader's great, if generic, advice was to play around and get as comfortable as possible with the quints. As I wanted the skills to pay the bills – if it was going to take many hours with Quincy to catch up, then I was prepared to do just that.

The bulky metal contraption definitely didn't feel the same as my drum set, but there was something about the awkward instrument that called to me. It made some of the sickest sounds I'd ever heard and made me look like a percussion robot…what more could any drummer girl ask for?


	70. 95 Acceptance

**95. Acceptance** _(__**A Fine Line**__ ending__**, **__I realize this is also weirdly formal 'chatspeak')_

_**bassgirl17:**_ Long time, no talk! When are you back?

_**SamIAm:** _My last final is on the 18th

_**bassgirl17:**_ We'll have to meet up…

_**SamIAm:**_ Sounds good. I heard your football team won state – that must've been an awesome end to your senior season

_**bassgirl17:**_ Definitely

_**SamIAm:** _How'd everything else turn out?

_**bassgirl17:**_ Well, you know…

_**SamIAm:**_ I don't know if I do. Would it have anything to do with a certain football player I keep seeing on your facebook?

_**bassgirl17:**_ Maybe

_**SamIAm:**_ Seriously, Luce, I'm happy if you are

_**bassgirl17:**_ Yeah?

_**SamIAm: **_Yeah…

_**bassgirl17:**_ That means a lot to me


	71. 92 Innocence

**92. Innocence** _(don't even ask why I went here…around Chapter 27, __**The Line Up**__, driving back from PASIC finals)_

"So, did you and Drew ever…?"

"Did we ever what, Tony?" Bronwyn's lips turned up in a smug smile, immediately understand what he was asking, despite the late hour and lack of sleep over the past few days.

"You know…"

"I don't think I do." The redhead yawned and stretched in the cargo van where she and her section mate had taken over the backseat, cramping her boyfriend's space.

Tony averted his eyes and grunted, "You want to leave some room for me?"

"Not really," came the flirtatious answer.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe yes…"


	72. 91 Answers

**91. Answers** _(this is a continuation of the previous drabble, maybe TMI for you, but I'm striving for the best and most honest version of my characters)_

"…but maybe not."

"You're going to make me work for this, aren't you?"

Bronwyn looked around, and noted, thankfully, that the rest of the passengers in the van were asleep. In a serious tone, she replied, "I guess, to me at least, that's something between me and Drew."

"You could see how it involves me, couldn't you?" his tone slightly caustic.

"Well, I could ask the same about you and Kylie."

"She's a freshman."

"And?"

"And, no."

Bronwyn was strangely relieved. At the same time his reply made her nervous…her answer was not as straightforward as Tony was hoping for.


	73. 71 The True You

**71. The True You** _(Spence's POV, circa Chapter 26 (especially the alternate version of the chapter), **The Line Up**____)_

I watched her across the hotel bar chatting up some random dude, and the secret of so many years seemed on the tip of my tongue.

Why hadn't I told her?

There were so many times I wanted to and almost had, but the feeling of having her utmost and truthful confidence was not something I wanted to let go. Sure, it was a lie, I knew, but if anything, what started out as a minor conversation had turned into one of the most important friendships…relationships…of my life.

How would she take it? What would she do, if she knew…?

_AN: Really, no comments from the previous two chapters? I'm surprised, dear readers…_


	74. 60 Exhaustion

**60. Exhaustion** _(I have no idea if the timing of this works out, in __**The Line Up**__, before B and T get together)_

Bronwyn looked at herself in the mirror, but didn't feel particularly angelic. Instead, she felt utterly exhausted and not really in the mood to attend Meredith's annual Halloween party.

Arriving by herself, she wondered if _he_ would be present, and then decided she would try her best not to care. Of course he would be there – this was their senior year, and they had many of the same friends.

Glancing across the dusky yard, she cringed. He _was_ there…in the exact opposite of her costume – a devil. Images from last year's party, of them having fun together in their lame coordinating outfits sprang to her mind and she quickly dismissed them.

_So much has happened since then…could we ever get back to that place?_

For the sake of keeping the peace (the redhead had been strongly warned by her friend beforehand), she walked over to say hello and even offer an awkward, stiff and altogether dysfunctional hug, before walking to her car and heading home. She simply didn't have the energy for this whole situation.

_AN: Yeah, it's a few over…_


	75. 67 Boundaries

**67. Boundaries **_(at some point between __**The Line**__ and __**A Fine Line**__)_

_**bassgirl17:**_ So, you're seriously not going to tell me?

_**Cartwright213:**_ No. As I've told you on numerous occasions, knowing who the other one was would _totally_ defeat the purpose of our whole relationship. Things change when you know who you're talking to. What if I was really some old dude?

_**bassgirl17:**_ Then I'd still want to know.

_**Cartwright213:**_ Tough luck, kiddo.

_**bassgirl17:**_ …

_**Cartwright213:**_ I'm not budging.

_**bassgirl17:**_ Can we make a pact, that like, if we're still talking in 5 years or whatever, then we'll trade names?

_**Cartwright213:**_ Maybe we could…

_**bassgirl17:**_ I guess I can live with that.

_AN: Yes, Spence is digging himself into a hole here._

_FYI – Major Pain taking a backseat while I finish the final draft of A Fine Line._


	76. 101 Boredom

**101. Boredom **_(__**The Line**__, band camp, names reflect edited version, I made up the drabble title)_

"It's your own fault you lost…" Lucy gloated.

"Hmph."

The junior and her two best friends sat in the long shadows provided by first bass drummer, Mark, who was standing and sweating in the hot sun.

During the last drill practice, the two basses quickly grew bored while the attention was focused on the low brass. They developed a game that involved fancy tricks and tosses with their mallets – one would build on the other's routine, until Mark had forgotten a step and lost. The loser had to stand at attention and shade the other.

"Can I move now?"

"Nope."

_P.S. Be sure to check out the latest chapter of __**Art of Music**__ by Somewei (and myself)! Also, Jude and Rigby from Major Pain are making cameos in singin's __**Flip Flop**__._


	77. 78 Change in the Weather

**78. Change in the Weather** _(Megan's POV!! Adjacent to __**The Line Up**__, Chapter 12)_

While the rain poured down around us, I wiped the precipitation out of my eyes and looked at my section. They were covered in ponchos and rain jackets, but still smiling.

"So, sure, the Brass and Percussion may have their instruments, but we have something too."

The wind players looked at each other like I was crazy. All of our instruments were packed safely away from the damp and moisture.

"Okay, Woodwinds, here's what we're going to do – sing our parts!"

So, we sang our hearts out. Well, when we weren't laughing we were definitely singing proudly. Or humming…whatever worked.

_AN: Poor Meggo, she hasn't gotten any love…_


	78. 55 Separation

**55. Separation **_(Drew's POV, circa the flashback in Chapter 7, **The Line Up**, his soph year at college, B is a junior at BHS)_

It had been way too late...early...

I had been coming off a crazy week - Midterms - and like everyone else in my apartment complex, it was time to let loose. My roommate and I had started early, and by the time everyone else had joined in, well, I wasn't in the best shape.

I should've seen it coming. She had been making eyes at me since we moved in.

And now, it was like I was watching myself in a movie, only I couldn't stop and rewind. I could only go forward.


	79. 54 Health and Healing

**54. Health and Healing** _(post __**A Fine Line**__)_

"You have to admit, it's funny."

"Is not."

"Is too. Come on, there is a plus side to all this. A week off of school? Sleeping in?"

Wes crossed his muscular forearms, and replied grumpily, "You know, if I wasn't hanging around you and your contagious brother all the time, this never would've happened."

"So, it's my fault then?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can forget the super duper back scratch you were about to get."

"Luce…I was only kidding."

"Hmph."

After a moment, Wes took Lucy's hand in his, looked deeply into her green eyes, and said intensely, "If I recall the most likely afternoon it happened, catching chicken pox was a _very _small price to pay."

Looking away while her cheeks inevitably turned pink, Lucy answered, "You're forgiven."

_AN: Yeah, over by a few. The drabble is in honor of my friend Jackie who, now in her 20s, contracted chicken pox…and we all made fun of her._

_Also, I finally got my drumstick tattoo!! Check out the myspace or facebook pictures to see how it turned out!!_


	80. 17 Vengeance

**17. Vengeance** _(Julia – non-specific)_

"What in the HELL does she think she's DOING?!"

My bandmates look at me, although they don't appear to be too surprised. We are watching MTV for 'research' for an 'upcoming video shoot.' More than anything, the boys ogle hoochies, while I wonder why the drummer never gets any screen time.

Then, precious Avril and her 'band' take over. It's not so bad until she starts playing the drum set and is all 'look at me play down beats – they are _soooooooo_ complicated.'

If I ever see Avril, well, it's not going to be a good day for her…

_AN: Ha! This one cracked me up and was written in record time. I was working out tonight and the video for Best Damn Thing came on…it struck me how much Julia would HATE it. No offense to any AL fans out there, but seriously…_


	81. 102 Truth

**102. Truth** _(B/T junior year – I wanted to challenge myself with an all dialogue drabble, hopefully you can follow what's going on)_

"Truth or Dare, Bronwyn?"

"Truth."

"Let's see, okay, here's a good one, if you had to date someone on this bus, who would it be?"

"I'm dating Drew!"

"Is Drew on the bus?"

"No…"

"Then you can't pick him."

"Umm…"

"And you have to answer, or we'll make you do a really bad dare."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Those are the rules – so, who would it be?"

"The rules are dumb."

"So, just pick someone. The longer you wait, the more obvious it is you actually like that person."

"For your information—"

"Just pick someone, Flueger!"

"Fine. Tony."

_AN: Yeah, sometimes it's more fun to make up your own topics…I've got to get to 100 somehow!_


	82. 86 Picking up the Pieces

**86. Picking up the Pieces** _(amendment to my upcoming chapter of __**Art of Music**__, minor spoiler, Bronwyn POV)_

This was _so_ not my department. Honestly, I was only certain about two things in my life – drumming and Tony Clarke. Everything else was kind of…well, it's not that I wasn't clear, but I was only 18 – how was I supposed to know? I had no clue what to do with two people who were obviously meant to be together. Which one should I go after first? Should I even bother? Obviously, my involvement so far hadn't helped anyone. If I had more than three seconds, I would definitely have to call Lucy. Hopefully, she will know what to do.


	83. 39 Dreams

**39. Dreams** _(tee hee! I had to work out some frustration on Rigby's behalf)_

We flew along unfamiliar roads…my arms hugged tightly around his waist and I was pressed up against his broad shoulders. I could smell the leather of his jacket and hint of moisture in the air. He slowed his bike down and pulled over to the side of the road. The moonlight was bright enough that I could easily see the features on his face. He leaned down and whispered, "Rigby."

"Yes?"

"It's time to get up."

I blinked and it wasn't North's face looking back at me, it was Jude's.

"Sometimes, I hate you."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine!"


	84. 37 Mist

**37. Mist** _(Julia, circa band camp of __**Crossing**__)_

Denny pulls me aside and says, "Close your eyes."

I shoot him a skeptical look, and although I feel like I could be setting myself for some total and utter humiliation, I dutifully follow what my section leader tells me.

"Am I going to like this?" I say, and peek open one eye.

"Close you eyes _and _mouth."

"Good luck with that," I hear Stan mutter off to my left.

Then, suddenly, a gentle mist caresses my face and I am instantly calmed and relaxed. The cool water is simple but effective as it lowers my body temperature – instant paradise.

_AN: My new chapter of AOM is up – let me know what you think!_


	85. 56 Everything for You

**56. Everything For You** _(Elisabeth's POV, circa __**Major Pain**__)_

Doesn't he understand? Doesn't he get why I sacrificed my job, life, and friends to move to some random town in the middle of nowhere? How could he not see? Is he that blind? How can I explain to people that when I showed up to see him chatting up some senior?! That he wasn't falling back into my arms?

I guess it is possible I underestimated how far he had gotten away from me. I made a mistake but I thought that he and I were stronger than that.

How does he not get that it's all for him…?

_AN: Two things to share:_

_1. I made 2 videos for The Line (check out my profile for the links)_

_2. I've put up the cover art for A Fine Line (you'll have to look at either the myspace or facebook accounts to see)_


	86. 5 Unbreakable

**5. Unbreakable** _(and back to Julia, **Crossing**-esque)_

Clicking 'save' on my computer, I look at the screen and the notes run through my head. It was a different cadence, and to anyone, it would be easy to distinguish my roots as a set player.

So, now all it needed was a name. Most of the beats we played were names passed down from other generations of drummers. This would be my chance at leaving a permanent mark on the Line.

I wanted something dramatic.

Something memorable.

Something me…

"Unbreakable." It made sense because the parts overlapped so that there was never a definitive 'break' in the music.


	87. 14 Judgment

**14. Judgment** _(Denny's POV!! __**Crossing**__, Chapter 12-esque)_

So, I admit it. When _she_ waltzed into the band room, looking entirely not like a drummer and furthermore, no WAY a tenor player, I thought McDaniel was pulling a prank on me.

Then, she played…and was a natural.

I didn't want to like her. When I thought about my section, it was always how perfect things were already. We didn't need some random Valley girl coming in and wrecking everything.

But she didn't…

What's funny is I think she judged me a little as well…I know she didn't see me _that_ way, but it was fun to surprise her.

_AN: Poor Denny, I haven't given him much love in these drabbles…_

_P.S. I have another challenge – 30 Kisses – would anyone be interested in seeing those topics? _


	88. 58 Heartfelt Apology

**58. Heartfelt Apology** _(a bit of an introduction – would you believe it took me close to 90 drabbles to get to this one? I realized that Spence and Tony have almost NEVER had a conversation, well, a recorded one, anyway, and it seemed WELL past the time that should've happened. Circa __**The Line Up**__, Chapter 26 – I may do further conversations between the boys in light of this glaring oversight)_

"So…"

"So what?"

"Well," Tony scratched his head, "I think I'm about a season too late for an apology."

Spence wondered, why, in the middle of crowded PASIC, when they were scrambling to find the Brookwood drumline Captain, that this particular piece of information would be shared. Granted, he had been expecting this sort of thing much earlier in the year, but it was better late than never.

"Why now?"

"I'm not really proud of some of the things I've done or said this year, but um, recent events have changed my mind about some of those things. Anyway…I'm sorry."


	89. 61 Teenager

**61. Teenager** _(more Spence and Tony, __**The Line Up**__)_

I stood next to Tony as we waited for the girls outside the rest stop. I had been thinking about how to respond to his earlier apology. After all, I had to put myself in his shoes for a moment. Where was I my senior year of high school? Not any less confused than I was right now…

I had heard the basics about what had been said about me and Bronwyn during the season. I never was exactly sure who was behind the rumors, and didn't really care, but figured it had come out of jealousy or immaturity. If it had been Tony, and he had apologized to me, then I had to give him credit. Maybe being a teenager was just about becoming a little more mature every day.

_AN: Over by a few. _

_Super fun cartoon pic of Lucy from The Line – check out the link in my profile._


	90. 94 Reality

**94. Reality** _(oh, Tony, I'm beginning to wonder if I should just go ahead and write a book about you and be done with it… __**The Line Up**__, Chapter 24-ish)_

Even though Bronwyn had forgiven me, even though we were on our way to the most kick-ass show ever, it still hit me hard…the reality of my choices and how they had impacted my section and the season.

I had convinced myself that the girl I liked – loved? – had done something unspeakable to get the position that she rightly deserved.

How lucky was I that she was able to see past all that I had done?

She was practicing when I found her…and gave her a giant hug from behind, holding her close.

"What was that for?"

"You," I answered.


	91. 30 Faith

**30. Faith** _(more from __**The Line Up**__…I just can't stop!!, Bronwyn POV)_

Spence and I were making the drive from State to home. The roads passed in a blur, and out of nowhere I asked, "Why did you pick me?"

He drummed on the steering wheel a moment before answering, "You love the sound of the Line more than the sound of your own drum."

I thought a moment, and realized it was a true statement.

"And you're sure you don't regret choosing me?"

"Are you going to give me a reason to?"

"No."

"Then, why should I?"

"Really?"

"Bronwyn, I have faith that you will lead this Line to great things."

_AN: New poll question in my profile…_

_PS Double bonus points if you know where the quote is from…_


	92. 28 Light

**28. Light** _(author's personal memory...)_

There was a thing about the blue light in the back of the charter bus. For some reason, early in my high school career, we convinced ourselves it held weirdly magical powers… A light that changed everyone's personalities for a few hours, like a fairy godmother.

The dull blue light marked many a fun occasion throughout my four years – casting a moody glow over hours of ever-changing couples, section mates, victories, losses, underclassmen, upperclassmen, and most fondly, my freshman year on the long trip to New York, highlighting the handsome face of the cute senior I only wish I had…


	93. 84 Echoes

**84. Echoes** _(circa __**The Line**__, Lucy's POV)_

Henry had told us to tape up our drums so they wouldn't echo throughout the cavernous gym. I tried to remember this happening last year, but couldn't. So much had happened – it was difficult to recall what had even happened the previous week.

The rest of my section was in a good mood as we carefully cut and measured the right amount of cloth to tape to the surface of our drums. We joked about what would best muffle the sounds – ranging everything from boxer shorts to maxi pads…no doubt echoing a long line of suggestions from previous drummers.

_PS Has technology changed – do people still tape their bass drums to muffle the sound?_


	94. 103 Happy Birthday

**103. Happy Birthday** (_another original topic, Tom's POV, post __**The Line**__)_

There was nothing better than making my favourite girl feel stupid at school – and I only got a few chances a year to do it. On Lucy's 17th birthday our junior year, I got up early, went to the grocery store and bought her the largest most obnoxious balloon bouquet possible. Seriously, it was difficult to see to drive my car.

However, seeing her face light up and get red all at the same time when I entered the band room that morning was completely worth it. Even more worth it? Watching her struggle through the halls during the day.


	95. 12 Dead Wrong

**12. Dead Wrong **_(Denny/Liberty circa 8__th__ grade)_

"I don't understand."

I knew my girlfriend wasn't the smartest person in our class, but I'm not sure how she could misunderstand what I just told her.

"That's not part of the plan…" she whined.

"There's a plan?"

"Well, of course. And band," (she said it like it was some sort of disease) "Is definitely _not_ a part of it."

"Then I don't think there's room for me to be a part of your life."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I think I am."

Instead of crying or getting hysterical, she just laughed haughtily and said, "You'll be back."

_AN: Yeah, I'm not sure if this topic really matches the dialogue, but I could make an argument if pressed…_


	96. 60 Impressions

**60. Impressions** _(Art of Music, Bronwyn POV)_

I'll admit it. I wanted the best impression possible. I wanted the audience to be absolutely blown away by our sound, rhythms, and performance. I wanted people to be talking about the show long after we finished. I wanted _our _corps to be the one to beat.

I had taken it for granted…for so long, I really hadn't cared what other people thought, because I just knew. I knew that we had the best Line, the cleanest book, but now, I was in a completely different league – one where I didn't know the rules – where a judge's impression meant everything.


	97. 104 Goodbye

**104. Goodbye **_(night before T and B leave for tour, yup, my own topic)_

"So…" I gulped, this was next to impossible and so much more difficult than I thought it was going to be, "…nothing's going to change, is it?"

"What do you think, Flueger?"

"I think we're going to be fine." I fiddled with Tony's hand for a moment, and asked, "Will you miss me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A girl question." I looked away, embarrassed, aware of the tears forming in my eyes.

Tony's fingers gently grasped my chin and made me look directly at him, "Bronwyn, I'm going to miss you every second of every day. Okay?"

"Okay."

_AN: Inspired by Save Tonight, by Eagle Eye Cherry._


	98. 105 Contemplation

**105. Contemplation** _(Jude, in high school)_

Sometimes, I wondered what instrument I would play if I was in band. While running was fun, it could get a little boring after awhile. I mean, you can only listen to music and wear short shorts for so long without considering what else is out there.

I decided I would be a trumpet player. There was just something really cool about the instrument. I never brought it up with Rigby because band was _her_ thing.

But yeah, if it came to it, and I had to go through school again, maybe I would come back in the brass section…

_AN: Two to go!!_


	99. 90 Nowhere and Nothing

**90. Nowhere and Nothing** _(special thanks to Hubs for the idea on this one…Bronwyn circa __**Keeping**__)_

"What are you … … game?"

I looked up and realized I had missed a vital part of the question Drew Strauss had just asked me. It was a regular home game, and in the middle of the half time show. What had started as a bit of a joke had turned into a regular moment of conversation between myself and the very cute junior drum major that I practically lived for… What had he asked? Where I was going? What I was doing?! Why hadn't I answered him yet?

He looked at me, and I sputtered inanely, "Nowhere! Nothing!"


	100. 106 Pride

**106. Pride** _(Mr. Izzo…yes, the band director definitely deserves a voice)_

My favorite time during the season was right around band camp. I could always get a good feeling for how the next couple of months were going to go by those practices we had right before going away to another adventure filled week. More than anything, I was overwhelmed with pride for the senior class…kids I had seen come in as skinny little nothings turned into respectable leaders. They carried the traditions forward, and kept the freshmen in their place – they were responsible for the success or failures of a season. Awards were nice, but didn't compare to these moments.

_AN: Whoo-hoo!! I'm finished!! Questions below…_

* * *

So, here we are at the end (well, the end of the first 100). I have to say that I learned **a lot** about my characters – more than I really thought I was going to. I didn't realize, well all of them, but most especially Tony, had so much more character development possible. I'm also flattered / happy / excited (?) that this project has taken off like it has. It's not my original idea, but I think it's really great that so many people have made it their own, and I'll admit, sometimes when I'm stuck for an idea I'll look at the other version of the drabbles and see what's going on.

So, as I'm approaching 10,000 hits for this little project (which means I know people are reading!!), I'd like to know your Top 3 (or Top Overall) drabbles (and if you have an extra moment – why you liked it)!

I'll go first:

_Topic 7 (Chapter 67) – __**Eternity**_. For some reason, this one really stands out as being a perfect moment in the world of The Line. Like, I can close my eyes and picture this exact scene happening.

_Topic 47 (Chapter 27) – __**Perfection**__._ I really dig any interaction between Lucy and Bronwyn, and this scene seems like a conversation that really did take place.

_Topic 89 (Chapter 49) – __**Twilight**__._ This moment between Julia and Denny seems really special…well written and in character. I love it.

**Where do you write most of the drabbles?**

Almost exclusively at work! I usually look at the clock around 4:30 and think, I can write 100 words before I leave for the day. I think on my best day I hammered out 4.

**Any drabble you don't like / needs work?**

Let me know! I know there are definitely a few I look and think, "Next!"

**When will the next 100 happen?**

Whenever they happen. Now that this major resolution is finished, I'm going to turn my attention to a number of things: updating Major Pain, beta-ing (I am open for business), editing The Line Up, prepping to market A Fine Line, and continuing my quest to find an agent for my many works.

**Anything else to say?**

I would totally welcome a guest drabble for any of my (many) characters!! It's always cool to see my guys and girls through someone else's words.


	101. Bonus To Coolly Tickle

_AN: OMG!! There's an awesome site I just found that automatically generates drabbles (kind of like Mad Libs!). It's too fun. I made NO changes to what I typed in. If you look up halrloprillalar you should find the link. It's called a 'drabble-matic' and it rocks!_

* * *

**To Coolly Tickle**

Bronwyn and Tony were celebrating a polyester Valentine's Day together. Bronwyn had cooked a funny dinner and they ate in the sky by candlelight.

"My darling," Tony said, stroking Bronwyn's shoulder, "I have something for you." He gave a box to Bronwyn. "It is but a glossy token of my intelligent love."

Bronwyn opened the box. Inside was a difficult snare drum! She gazed at it simply. Then she gazed at Tony simply. "It's blonde," Bronwyn said. "Come here and let me tickle you."

Just then, a denim crone sprang out of hiding and cackled Like a fish on a hook. "Your happiness will not last!" she said in a fuzzy voice and dropped a piece of paper onto the dinner table.

Tony read it. "It's a page from a diary. It says...it says that you're my sister."

They stared at each other angrily as the crone cackled some more. Bronwyn's hand began to tremble. Then Tony shrugged, pulled out a school bus, and hit the crone on her knee. She fell over dead.

"Problem solved!" Bronwyn said and kissed Tony lovely. "This is a sweaty Valentine's Day!"

They dreamily burned the diary page in the candle and never told another soul.

And then they tickled each other all night long.


	102. 12b Insanity

_For my new fan Mike…_

**12. Insanity** _(poor Joshy never got a drabble, circa __**Keeping**__, the audition scene – lines up with drabble 59)_

What was I doing?

What could I be thinking?

I saw the looks I was getting – most notably a mistrusting glare from Tony Clarke – but decided I had already put in enough time and practice that I had to see this through. I was a brass player auditioning for the Brookwood drum line. I must really need my head checked because I had to be insane.

Sometime later, a familiar feminine voice called out, with a note of skepticism in her tone, "What are you doing here?"

Projecting myself like the percussionist I wanted to be, I answered cockily, "Auditioning."


	103. 51 Troubling Thoughts

_AN: Christina circa **Keeping**__. Heard the lyrics and had to write this. Hope you're all having a good summer!_

**51. Troubling Thoughts**

"_You say it's all in my head,  
And the things I think just don't make sense  
So where you been then? Don't go all coy -  
Don't turn it round on me like it's my fault  
See I can see that look in your eyes  
The one that shoots me each and every time…_

_You grace me with your cold shoulder  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her  
You shower me with words made of knives  
Whenever you look at me I wish I was her."_

_**- Cold Shoulder, Adele**_

I knew from the beginning, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I had hoped and listened to my girlfriends that she was just a passing phase for him, not a serious threat, not even anyone that mattered… The rumors that swirled around her seemed true enough – after all, how else could she, a sophomore, be given Captain – even if for a night? But still, when I knew he wasn't looking, I would catch him gazing across the field, focusing far too closely at the percussion section…one redhead in particular.

It hurt more than I wanted to admit.

_AN: Let's say the lyrics don't add into the word count…_


	104. 72 Pretense

**72. Pretense** _(This was suggested a long time ago, and I may take a few drabbles to expand on it – what did happen on Wes and Molly's date in __**A Fine Line**__?!)_

Wes looked across the small table at Molly and wondered what the heck he was doing. Here they were, at a trendy modern restaurant, easily the youngest patrons by a good five years. With its laidback style and unique atmosphere, Café Intermezzo was known throughout the city for its romantic setting and sensuous deserts. Molly was glowing in the soft lighting, but the football player felt nothing – this was a sham – a pretense of a date and nothing more. Still, he would see it through.

Where was the girl who set up this glamorous evening?

At home, he hoped, alone.

_AN: Based on the Café of the same name in Atlanta. _


	105. 75B Mirror

_**75. Mirror **(circa The Line Up, Chapter 2)_

_"Look at me..  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me.  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
If I wear a mask,  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart._

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside?"_

**_- Reflection, Mulan soundtrack_**

"Turn that down!" I yelled. My sister was in a weird phase where she watched Disney movies every day after school and for some reason, this afternoon, it was especially annoying.

"Fine!"

Sighing, I couldn't understand my reaction. If today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, why was I snapping at my sister? What was wrong with me?

Shutting the door to my room, I dropped my bag and looked at myself in the mirror, like, really looked. I wondered at the image before me, _was this what a Brookwood Drum Line Captain really looked like...?_


	106. 29B Happiness

_**29. Happiness** (The Line Up, postscript…)_

"_I got rhythm,  
I got music.  
I got my man,  
Who could ask for anything more?"_

_**- I Got Rhythm, G. Gershwin**__ (for the record, I like the remix version from the Step Up soundtrack)_

Bronwyn sighed happily and smiled to herself as she clicked the button to burn the DVD. Over the weekend, she had gotten a little carried away on a one month anniversary gift for Tony. She had started by putting together just a few pictures and ended up creating a video masterpiece - working diligently on finding the perfect songs to go with the images and clips from their senior season together. Finding the Gershwin tune was a stroke of luck and the final part of her masterpiece.

She couldn't wait to see Tony's face as he watched her hard work.

_AN: This was totally motivated by me making a press kit for The Line…and also because Bronwyn deserves to be happy._


	107. 56B Danger Ahead

_**56. Danger Ahead**__ (never really explored Sam and Spence when they were friends, thought it was worth another look, this takes place pre-**Line**, the boys are between their sophomore and junior years)_

Similar in structure and stature, the young men eyed each other for a moment, when the one with lighter blue eyes stuck his hand out and said, "Hey, I'm Spence."

"Sam."

"What instrument?"

"Percussion. You?"

"Same. What school do you go to?"

"South Washington."

"Yeah? You guys had a pretty decent show last year, but didn't we…?"

"Yeah, you beat us, but don't worry, this year we'll return the favor."

"You sure about that?"

"Does the Pope shit in a phone booth?"

"What?!"

"Exactly."

"Want to go check out the dance majors?"

"Does the Pope shit in a phone booth?"

_AN: Please don't take offense at this – it's a random inside joke, and I have nothing but respect for the Pope! _


	108. 24B No Time

_24. No Time (Lucy, circa __**A Fine Line**__)_

"_Give me the bassline and I'll shake it__…"_

_**- Give it 2 Me, Madonna**_

Lucy grooved around her room, trying to simultaneously clean and enjoy the upbeat music. Although she was exhausted from the combination of drum line practice and trying not to think about Wes, the lyrics made her smile. The senior had been trying to figure out motivational words she could share with her section tomorrow at their competition, but had only come up with stupid clichés and nothing worthy of how cool the basses were. Where did the season go? Why hadn't she come up with something sooner? Oh well, there had to be something in her iPod that would work…


	109. 46B Family

**46. Family** _(can't tell you guys what this is related to just yet, but working out some character development)_

We had been on our own for so long, and I had to admit, I liked it that way. Sure, I had friends who came from families with a mom, a dad, siblings, maybe a pet or two, but for me and Dad it worked fine. We were a team, and it's not like we were totally alone. Growing up, I would always have an additional two hundred members added to my family from August through November. Now, I hoped that same group would be there for Dad, the band director, when I went to an out of state school.


	110. 78B Drink

**78. Drink** _(y'know who else never got any love? Little Kylie… __**The Line Up**__, early chapters)_

If you can believe it, everything started with a drink. It was after band camp, and I was dying of thirst. At the vending machine I reached and pressed my favorite – Coke Classic, and nothing happened. Which pissed me off. I was out of change, desperate for a frosty beverage, and quite honestly, my blood sugar was getting dangerously low…

Of all the people in the big band family to show up then, I hadn't expected senior Tony Clarke to come to my rescue.

Motioning to the machine I said lamely, "I can't get it…"

Without thinking, he reached down and hit the buttons in a particular staccato order – causing my soda to come bumping loudly out of the machine.

"Thanks, Tony…" I said, unsure why I had used his name.

"Don't mention it."

He walked away, but paused to look back at me before he continued to the band room. Honestly, he hadn't even been on my radar until that moment. The boys in the Battery were not really people I paid attention to, other than trying my best not to mess up when we had full sectional rehearsals with them.

Maybe it was time to start paying a little more attention…

_AN: It's over 100 words and I don't care._


	111. 77B Test

**77. Test** _(more Kylie, **The Line Up**)_

I picked up on a vibe after that. Maybe I wanted to read into the signs, but I was convinced they were there. He was looking at me when he shouldn't, and spending less time glaring at Bronwyn and Spence than usual. One of my section members had noticed and urged me to test my theory that Tony might have a thing for me.

"Ask him for a ride home," he urged.

"Could I be more of a freshman?" I answered.

Still, what did I have to lose? Not a lot.

So I did, and surprising us both, he agreed.


	112. 16B Questioning

**16. Questioning **_(Lucy and Bronwyn, time non-specific)_

"That was pretty decent."

"Yeah…"

Lucy was quiet a moment, and waving at Molly as she pulled in front of them, asked the other drumline girl, "Do you ever wonder if your life story will be cool enough to be made into a film?"

Bronwyn thought long and hard on the question, before answering honestly, "My life is pretty much normal."

Lucy laughed, loudly.

"Well, it is… Okay, fine, but it's not like what we just saw. I mean, a movie? No way!"

"What about a book?"

"That would be cool."

"Can I be a character in it?"

"Of course!"

_AN: Obviously written tongue and cheek!_

_And more than anything, a big bump to let you all know that __**A Fine Line**__ is now available!! It's on Amazon. PM me with any questions._


	113. 7B Heaven

**7. Heaven **_(Miss Julia McCoy...)_

"So, that's about it... I mean, I tuned em,' so you should be set." The freshman in Pit walks away.

"Thanks," I say and stare in wonderment, as I gently 'ping' the nearest drum, listening to its amazing resonance. I stare at the four round membranes and lightly tap the padded mallets against them. While my quints make a lot of fun sounds, the timpani really sings. I begin playing around, losing myself in their dramatic sound.

Ten minutes later, I receive a tap on my shoulder.

"Ahem? Miss McCoy?"

"Yes, Mr. J.?"

"A little quieter next time, please?"

"Sorry."


	114. 20B Fortitude

**20. Fortitude** _(more Kylie and Tony)_

One Sunday afternoon we sat around watching videos from the summer. I had not really known anything about DCI until hearing about it from the Line. It sounded like a cool adventure, away from your parents all summer, living and breathing the Corps. But something didn't add up.

I leaned back and asked, "So why didn't Bronwyn march this summer?"

Tony didn't look at me when he answered, "She wanted to focus on being Captain."

I noticed he didn't talk about her a lot. For a section that was practically a running commentary on each other, the two best players usually didn't have anything more than painfully polite comments to say to the other.

"Well, I'm glad she did. She and Spence really helped us out."

His only response was a weird muscle flexing in his clenched jaw.

_AN: Over 100, and I don't care. I might retitle this one…_


	115. 47B Creation

**47. Creation**_ (Julia again, post __**Crossing**__)_

"I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier! So, what do you say?"

It was the short time between the regular marching and Indoor starting up (not that I would really know, this being my first season and all) and I had come up with the perfect plan for one of our only free weekends.

McDaniel looks at me skeptically, and I inwardly roll my eyes – still wondering what I ever really saw in him.

"Alright, sure, why not?"

"Yay – let super awesome mash-up band practice commence!"

"…only if you don't call it that."

"Fine."


	116. 67B Playing the Melody

**67. Playing the Melody** _(continuation of previous drabble)_

My super sweet rehearsal wasn't going exactly as planned. In my head, I thought that getting the Freshers and Beans and Cornbread together would be this ultimate jam session, where we came out with all this new stuff. Sadly, this was not turning out to be the case. It had taken over an hour just to set up everyone's equipment and there were already a number of bruised egos.

As I click off the downbeats, I crash one of my cymbals loudly in frustration, stop, and yell, "Can we first just figure out who is going to play the melody?!"


	117. 6B Break Away

**6. Break Away** _(Tony, beginning of **Art of Sound** / early **The Line Up** – chapter 5)_

"_She's gone, gone, gone goodbye…_

_Please don't talk about her  
'Cus it'd only make me blue.  
About everything you said about her,  
All of it was true.  
She made me feel so bad…  
(Well I feel so bad)  
She's gone, gone, gone goodbye."_

_**- Three Bad Jacks, Gone, Gone, Gone, Goodbye**_

_Well, you've gone and done it._

What's that?

_Pushed her away forever._

No.

_Yes – did you see the look in her eyes?_

Tony sighed, remembering the expression on Bronwyn's face when he told her he'd be gone the whole summer – she'd been devastated. Never able to hide her emotions, it was obvious she wasn't happy with his decision. He remembered the previous season and all the plans they had made "when they were seniors" or "when it's our Line." That had all changed when Spence had said her name and not his.

_Now what?_

She's gone, and I'm leaving too.

_AN: Love, love this song!!_


	118. 84B Out Cold

**84. Out Cold **(post _A Fine Line_)

"Yeah, he's out."

"You don't say," Lucy answered and rolled her eyes. It was Finals week at Brookwood HS and the bored percussionists were wasting time until the bell rang. At the encouragement of their section, Mark and Lucy had attempted one of their most dramatic aerial stunts yet, which had ended in a spectacular crash resulting in the quint player knocking his head on the auxiliaries cabinet and promptly passing out.

"What should we do?"

"He'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, we'll carry him into the percussion room and let him sleep it off. He's hard headed."

_P.S. New chapter of Art of Music up now! _


	119. 14b Smile

**14. Smile** _(The Line Up, during the season)_

During the warm up, Lucy looked across at the snares and saw each of them smiling. Wondering what was causing them to break attention, she saw Spence had joined Henry and was nodding to each of them. After greeting his old section, the former Captain walked casually over to a distracted bass Lieutenant.

"How are things, Luce?"

"Oh…" She looked across at the football team warming up on the pitch, "You know."

"Nice uniform." His blue eyes gazed over appreciatively her while she continued to look at the field.

"Thanks," she answered vaguely.

"Anything you want to tell me about?"

Whipping her ponytail in his direction, she was surprised at the question. Thus far, she hadn't elucidated her feelings towards the transfer student to anyone but the anonymous Cartwright. She squinted critically at Spence, and finally replied, "No, why would I?"

"Just checking. Good luck out there tonight."

Lucy picked up her bass drum and walked towards the back field, wondering why it felt like she had missed an important part of the conversation.

_AN: A few over, it's been awhile…_


	120. 107 First Time

**107. First Time **_(somewhere during __**A Fine Line**__ season)_

"That _hurts_, Tony!!"

"I _know_ what I'm doing, Flueger."

"I don't think you do."

"How would you know?"

"I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to feel like this."

"Like what?"

"Awkward. Kind of painful. Altogether uncomfortable."

"Maybe _you're_ the one being weird."

"How would you know anyway if you're doing it right?"

"I've seen it."

"Well, so have I!"

"You two need a hand?" The senior tenor player asked playfully as he walked into the percussion room.

"No…" both freshman answered quickly.

"Let me help." Mark easily lifted the heavy quints off of the redhead's shoulders and shifted the instrument slightly, and asked, "How does that feel?"

"Much better."

He took a step back and commented, "All in all, I think you were probably meant to be a snare drummer."

_AN: Totally over… _

_P.S. You know what makes a great gift for the holidays? One of my books! Shameless plug – I know!!_


	121. 18B Rainbow

**18. Rainbow** _(Bronwyn, circa **Keeping**)_

It was the worst practice she could remember. Drew was ignoring her, the Line was out of sync with the Brass, and the dark clouds above were threatening to dump on everyone. She heard the gloved clap of the Drum Major as he called everyone to attention, and tensed, ready to run the show from the top.

Then, nothing.

From the field, she watched as Drew put his hands down, then covered his eyes and looked in the distance. Following his gaze, she saw a beautiful sight – a rainbow, streaming from the clouds.

_Sometimes a little rain has to fall…_

_AN: I have been updating my Quotes challenge, but for some odd reason the entire thing isn't showing up. Check my profile for the link – I've written 17 so far and they are a blast._


	122. 52 Deep in Thought

_**52. Deep in Thought**__ (personal author entry)_

Invincible.

Like many important and influential people in our lives, it seems impossible they will ever age, deteriorate, or change in any way. For me, even though over ten years have passed (which brings up its own inevitable questions and reflection), I feel like I could return to my alma mater, pull out my beloved drum, join the field and know the leadership, traditions, respect, and spirit wouldn't have changed.

But that's not how reality works, is it? Things do happen to people who don't deserve it.

Get better, Mr. Wilson, the marching band wouldn't be the same without you.

_AN: Sorry, team, had to get this one out – I just learned my old band director had a heart attack this weekend. :( _


	123. 35B Hold My Hand

**35. Hold My Hand** _(Crossing the Line, Julia)_

You know what's really hard to do?

Hold hands when you and your boyfriend are both quint players. Seriously. The mechanics of it, even when the instrument is flipped up, makes for a lot of unintentional bruises and scrapes.

So, we came up with a solution…our way of holding hands when we couldn't, which was most of the time. Denny was actually the one to come up with it. We could just reach if we touched our tenor mallets across between us. Yeah, we looked like total dorks walking along, but I didn't mind.

I don't think he did either.

_AN: What up? Hope you've been well. I spent Spring Break in Rome…try and go there if you can. Where did you go? My new manuscript is taking everything out of me, so, if you wondered, that's where I've been._


	124. 124 U Remind Me

**124. U Remind Me** _(yes, from the Usher song title, Spence, circa…college)_

I wasn't sure when it started, or why, but somehow she had squirmed her way back into my head. I knew we went to the same school, but in a university of thousands of students, what were the chances I would see her?

I kept glimpsing her everywhere. The familiar ponytail, the one of a kind walk, the green eyed stare… But when I looked again, she was gone, or it was never her to begin with.

I knew it would be easy to get in touch with her, so why did I want our next meeting to be spontaneous?


	125. 55 Waiting

_**55. Waiting**__ (post AFL, Lucy)_

When the marching season ended, it seemed like I didn't have much to anticipate other than graduation. And then, everything changed one day in January. Wes and I were talking – why didn't I go home with him over Spring Break? I had never left the country, and what better way to go than with someone who knew where they were going?

It took a week to build up the confidence to ask my parents, but when I did, they surprised me by agreeing. I got my passport and spent my hard earned money from the pizza parlor on a ticket.

_AN: Looks like I found an idea for a short story… Want to see Lucy and Wes in London? _


	126. 38 Abandoned

**38. Abandoned** _(__**Major Pain**__, Elisabeth POV)_

What you didn't know is how I felt when you left. I didn't think things through and ended up in a far worse place.

So, I chased you…

When it became obvious there was no chance at reconciliation, I took the opportunity that so neatly presented itself to me.

And yet…

I feel more abandoned, hurt, and empty than ever.

So, why are you surprised that I acted out? I wanted to make you feel as bad as I did. Wouldn't you have done the same thing if you were me?

You wouldn't…and that's exactly why I still love you.

_AN: Yes, I'm working on the next chapter…_


	127. 127 Ego

_**127. Ego** (Julia, because well... Crossing)_

"_It's too big, it's too wide,_

_It's too strong, it won't fit_

_It's too much, it's too tough_

_He talk like this 'cause he can back it up._

_He got a big ego, such a huge ego_

_I love his big ego, it's too much_

_He walk like this 'cause he can back it up…"_

_**-Ego, Beyonce**_

Without much argument, I had quickly become the unofficial DJ for the percussion room. I had an eclectic taste and no one seemed to mind the crazy and random sounds that came from my iPod. Imagine my surprise when, late in the season, a rather random track from Ms. Sasha Fierce had somehow (inexplicably) become the anthem of the Westlake HS drum line. Given the lyrics, I couldn't even say I was surprised, but as the track seemed to take over wherever we went, I was happy that I had been the one to bring 'our song' to the group.


	128. 10 Breathe Again

_Just another reminder – I need your help – new artwork up for cover __**Keeping in Line**__ on both my myspace and facebook accounts. Would love to know what you think!_

_**10. Breathe Again **(more Tom love, AFL)  
_

Bronwyn was literally consumed by her uniform. It had looked so easy going on, but now she was a mess of straps, buttons, and an overcomplicated cape.

"Need some help?" A voice came from above.

She nodded mutely, unaware if whoever was on the other side would be able to hear her anyway. After a quick tug and a rather violent shift, her uniform settled perfectly into place and the young freshman was stuck looking at a goofy, but endearing, face.

"Let me know if you need some help when it's time to get this thing off," he said cheekily.


	129. Ring

**Ring** _(Tom and Lucy, natch)_

They approach the Josten's representatives in the middle of a busy lunchroom on a rainy Tuesday, standing a familiar distance from each other.

She allows him to take the decorative bag, and as they walk back to their table, in the middle of their classmates, he sweeps down on one leg, pulls out the royal blue ring box and offers tiny bit of jewelry to her, a gift. The conversations around them come to a sudden stop, and the bustling room soon follows in silence. Everyone focuses on the pair.

She squeals in delight as he slides the silver band on her delicate hand and is swept up in a giant hug. The large room thunders with applause.

"How was school today?" her boyfriend asks a few hours later.

"The usual, Tom proposed. I accepted," she replies, a genuine smile on her face.

* * *

_AN: Yes, if this story looks familiar it should. I borrowed from MLIA! And…if you're wondering what to get someone for the holidays this year – why not a hot off the press copy of __**Keeping in Line**__?_

_A few over, but I don't care._

_P.S. My ring totally had drum line on it!!!_


	130. Name

_AN: I miss you marching band fanfiction. Maybe one of these days I'll finish my original projects and make it back. 100 even._

**One-hundred something. Name.** (Julia, Crossing, natch).

"So really, Beans and Cornbread?" I ask. "Have you guys _seriously_ not thought of any other band names?"

We've been together about six weeks and I finally feel comfortable enough to ask the question. My band mates look at each other and nod their heads slowly.

Tyler says, "Let's see, there was Dinner at Eight or Bucketful of Stupid."

Jasper adds, "There was a short period of time when we were the The Screaming Flamingos."

"And I'll never forget the few days we decided on The Three Cheeses," Greg finishes, then asks, "Why?"

"Maybe Beans and Cornbread isn't so bad…"


	131. Nightswimming

**Nightswimming** (B/T, start of Junior year)

_"Nightswimming deserves a quiet night_  
_ I'm not sure all these people understand_  
_ It's not like years ago,_  
_ The fear of getting caught,_  
_ Of recklessness and water_  
_ They cannot see me naked_  
_ These things, they go away,_  
_ Replaced by everyday_

_ Nightswimming, remembering that night_  
_ September's coming soon_  
_ I'm pining for the moon_  
_ And what if there were two_  
_ Side by side in orbit_  
_ Around the fairest sun?_  
_ That bright, tight forever drum_  
_ Could not describe nightswimming_

_ You, I thought I knew you_  
_ You, I cannot judge_  
_ You, I thought you knew me,_  
_ This one laughing quietly underneath my breath..."_

**_- Nightswimming, REM_**

"Just jump the fence."

"Why should I?"

"Damnit, Flueger, do you need a reason?"

"Maybe."

The redhead crossed her arms and looked on the other side of the fence to where the rest of her section was gathered. It was August, unbearably humid, and she longed to enjoy the cool water on the other side.

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't. Plus, remember, Andy is a lifeguard here. It's cool."

She hesitated, and the young man tapped his foot impatiently and said, "Typical Flueger."

"Oh really?"

The junior nimbly climbed the chain link, hopped over, and deposited herself at Tony's side. With the slightest motion, she hip-checked her much larger and fully clothed classmate into the deep end, a small smile gracing her features.

_A few over...written while I was waiting for something. Happy Spring Break and a happy birthday to me next week!_


	132. Conversation

**Conversation** _(Crossing the Line, Julia, I'm in the middle of a major edit, and this scene seemed like it should've taken place…)_

"So, I've been meaning to ask, how did your show go?"

I look over warily at McDaniel, who has fallen in step with me. I decide to answer vaguely, "Umm, good, I guess."

"Think you could put me in touch with the Foundry?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe The Freshers might be able to play there, after the season is over."

"Do you guys have a demo?"

"Of course."

"Fine, I'll talk to Lucy and see what I can do."

"Awesome. So, what was it like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being on stage, having a real gig…."

"Incredible."

_AN: Congrats to the Class of 2010! In case you are looking for a grad gift for the band geek in your life…why not check out one of my books?_


	133. Past

**Past** (_Crossing the Line, Julia, over the summer…a conversation that DEFINITELY should have happened)_

"So, how many people have you dated?" I ask, unsure exactly how we got on the subject. Thus far, Denny was mostly my friend like the guys of Beans and Cornbread were…that is, mostly superficial. I felt somehow this question might bring us to the next level. Of course, watching Denny's face contort in response, I realize maybe he's not ready to have our relationship brought forward. Furthermore, I never pictured him as having any sort of complicated ex-girlfriend situation.

Finally, he manages to spit out the word, "One."

"Okay, sounds like a very complicated 'one.'"

"You cannot even begin to imagine…"

Which is how he spends the rest of the afternoon illuminating me to the completely messed up situation surrounding himself and a girl named Liberty Jensen.

_AN: Totes over 100._


	134. Confabulation

**Confabulation **_(CtL, Julia, summer)_

"So, what's it like teaching Finn?"

"Do you know him?" I ask, trying my best to perfect the twirly quint mallet thing everyone seems to be able to do but me.

"Sort of."

"How's that?" I couldn't quite picture the two of them being best friends.

"Football."

But there was something else he was trying to ask. Putting my hands on my hips, I answer, "Do you think there's some sort of teacher / student relationship going on?"

"Umm, no."

Unfortunately for Denny, the blush gives him away, and I call him out, "For your information, as cute as Finn may be, he is not my type."

"And just what is your type?"

Now it's my turn to blush, because I just can't bring myself to tell Denny about my raging crush on McDaniel. Abruptly changing the subject, I say, "I'm really having trouble with this triplet lick."

_AN: Over..._


	135. Vuvuzela

**Vuvuzela**_ (what? It had to be done…and I was there to see them in person! Let's call it **A Fine Line**…)_

"Izzo is going to kill you, you know."

"Maybe. Then again, maybe he'll recognize this piece of plastic for what it is – a glorious instrument."

Lucy shook her head and said warningly, "Tom, you know we've already pushed him with our dance number."

"I'll be careful."

And thus, during the Forrest Hills fight song, Tom Finnegan added a new part, that of the melodious vuvuzela. Through some way or another, he was able to keep its presence hidden until the fourth quarter when it was – much to the relief of the entire drumline – confiscated by one of the band parents.

_AN: 100 even._


	136. Winter

**Winter** _(post Crossing, Julia)_

"Wee-gee?" I ask, stumped at how to pronounce the acronym.

"WGI – you say all the letters," Denny answers patiently.

"And what is it exactly?"

Denny winks and explains, "Imagine the field show, but inside. Imagine, only drummers on the court. Imagine more drill than you ever thought possible. Imagine learning a whole new show and lugging your beloved Quincy around until April."

"Seriously?" I question, because, honestly, the thought of saying goodbye to Quincy for that long is enough to make me very sad.

"Seriously."

"When are auditions?"

"In a few weeks. Are you interested?"

"Where do I sign up?"

_AN: 100 spot on. And in case you're interested, The Line series is available for $3 each on Kindle. Get your (digital) copy today!_


	137. Necklace

_AN: Been awhile, but I'm editing **The Line Up** (for digital publication later this year) and this one hit me._

**Necklace** (_Tony, The Line Up – references to Bittersweet Seventeen / Walking Away_)

She is wearing it.

Inexplicably.

After everything I've done. After the voicemail she left me over the weekend it seems impossible, but she is wearing the damn thing again. The tiny silver pendant that I gave her that wasn't supposed to mean much… But it did. I don't buy things for girls, but something about this piece of jewelry was meant for her. Back then, before I screwed everything up – and I saw her expression. She loved it. Flueger would make such a terrible poker player.

After that night during Spring Break, she took his off and started wearing mine.

_AN: Hope your seasons are going well! 100 even.  
_


	138. Cruel Summer

**Cruel Summer **_(**The Line Up**, been meaning to use this song FOREVER)_

_"It's a cruel ... cruel ... cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own  
It's a cruel ... it's a cruel ... cruel summer  
Now you've gone."_

**_- Cruel Summer, Banarama_**

For at least the eleventeenth time that she could remember, Bronwyn cursed the absent Tony Clarke. His last minute decision to leave for the summer was more or less wrecking her entire plan. She knew she was being selfish and didn't care.

She would never get this summer back.

Furthermore, DCI was something they were supposed to do together, and he had messed that up too.

She knew this was her own fault – thinking someone could change so much. While she allowed for some maturity, apparently she had thought entirely too much of what Tony's capacity to grow up was.

_AN: And yes - The Line Up is now available!_


	139. Crack

**Crack**

As it was with friends in marching band, when bored, there was usually a switching of instruments – a chance to try out a different life - even if just for a few minutes. Although she would never admit her secret aloud, percussionist Lucy Karate was curious about rifle and sabre.

Grabbing her chance one brilliant afternoon in September, Lucy approached her friend Gina, a young woman who could spin, toss and dance like a dream.

_CRACK!_ With brilliant precision the wrapped rifle landed perfectly in Gina's callused hands. Seeing her friend looking on, she asked, "Want to give it a try, Luce?"

Looking around to see that no one from the Line was around to witness the event, Lucy said, "Sure – where do I start?"

Five minutes and a different kind of 'crack' later, Lucy was nursing a very sore elbow, and, walking slowly back to her bass drum, vowed to only let the professionals handle dangerous equipment.


	140. Zipper

_AN: Hey there, long time no write. I've been busy getting Crossing the Line (now titled Confessions of a Teenage Band Geek) available for publishing. I'm excited to say the digital copy is now on sale and hopefully the printed version will be soon. I hope you'll check it out!_

**Zipper (Julia / Denny)**_  
_

"Do me."

"What?" Denny's eyebrows go up in alarm.

It's fun to mess with my boyfriend, because really it's so easy to do. We are near the equipment truck, and now that I've got my carrier on, it's time for someone to finish zipping my uniform up. Before joining marching band, I had no idea how practically everything we did could be turned into some sort of innuendo.

Swinging around, I flip aside my hair (French braided to not only look pretty, but also to keep my hair out of the way while I was on the field), and try not to laugh as Denny's rough fingers come in contact with the delicate skin on the back of my neck.

"There."

Turning around, I say with a smile, "Since you were so good, I'll let you undress me once we're off the field!"

_Hope your seasons are going well!_


End file.
